Difficulty has been experienced in producing a decorative trim strip with undercut recesses in the sides of the extruded body thereof due to the limited amount of pressure which can be applied to such a decorative strip incident to bonding of the top surface thereof to the extruded body. One manner of producing such a decorative trim strip was to provide two extruded strips which are joined together after the decorative strip is applied by a substantial pressure to the surface of the top extruded strip. Thereafter, it was necessary to bond the two extruded strips together, all of which resulted in an increase in time and cost.